


Straight 'A' Student

by agentnnorth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a bad influence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnnorth/pseuds/agentnnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life liked to kick his ass every now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight 'A' Student

He was by all means a good student. Always turned in his homework on time, always did the extra credit and always went out of his way to please his teachers. A stereotypical straight A student. So why the hell was he walking into detention? Oh right, because he was caught talking - more like telling them to shut the hell up some people actually want to learn - the kid beside him by the teacher who happens to be the only teacher in the _universe_ to hate him.

 

Life liked to kick his ass every now and again.

 

And here he was, Dipper Pines, in detention. He trudged to his desk like a dead man walking. Practically falling into his, Dipper rested his head on the desk. When did his life start spiralling downwards?

 

There was noise as other students began to shuffle their way into the class. Ignoring them, he closed his eyes. He at least another ten minutes before the teacher came. He was in the middle of a lovely dream where he was at home with a good book when he was rudely interrupted by someone poking his head.

 

Shifting so he could glare at the perpetrator, he was met with the gold eye of William 'Bill' Cipher. Life apparently was using him as punching bag now. Bill Cipher was that one kid who got in trouble constantly and wore out of style clothes with no shame.

 

Seriously who wears a yellow sweater vest?

 

"What do you what Cipher?" Just because he was goody two shoes didn’t mean he had to be polite.

 

"Just wondering what you're doing here kid" God Dipper hated his voice. "A cutie like you don't really belong here."

 

Don't you dare blush Pines. Don't you dare.

 

"How would you know?" Six minutes until the teacher came.

 

"I know a lot of things kid." Bill was examining his nails at this point.

 

"Stop calling me kid, we're in the same year." He could feel a headache coming on. Maybe if just went back to daydreaming Bill would leave him alone. Yeah that sounded like a good idea.

 

"Okay _Pine Tree_."  Keep ignoring him Dipper. You can do it. "How about we make deal?" Keep. Ignoring. Him. "We skip this joint and you show me your gratitude for getting you out of here by hanging out with me instead."

 

Do not answer him Pines.

 

"Why would I want to hang out with you?"

 

You idiot.

 

"Because I'm a charming human being and an absolute delight to be around." Came a swift reply.

 

The teacher was running late by two minutes.

 

"Come on Pine Tree, Ms B will be here in like five minutes." How does a guy who wear an eye patch manage to still sound like a whining puppy? "Unless you're not man enough…"

 

This last bit was whispered but Dipper heard it loud and clear. Dipper Theodore Pines was certainly man enough to skip detention and he would prove it to Bill. How dare he question Dipper's masculinity.

 

"You're on Cipher." Grabbing his back pack Dipper strode to the door. "Come Cipher on, unless you're not man enough…" What happened to being a good student? Where did it go all wrong?

 

Bill smiled and Dipper was sure teeth were not meant to look that pointy.

 

Dipper certainly did _not_ blush when Cipher kissed him on the cheek when he passed by.

 

Life seemed to have taken to beating him with a crowbar now. Fantastic.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! ^^


End file.
